Zwiadowca Kosmicznych Marines
]] Zwiadowca Kosmicznych Marines (ang. Space Marine Scout) to człowiek, który został zauważony przez zakon, dostając od niego szansę walki za Imperium i Imperatora. Rekrut ten przechodzi swojego rodzaju test, którym jest jego pierwsza operacja bioinżynieryjna, mająca na celu sprawdzenie czy jest on w pełni godny bycia Kosmicznym Marines, a także przygotowuje go do przyszłych operacji wszczepiania implantów. Gdy rekrutowi udaje się przetrwać długotrwałą i bolesną operację. Dostaje on pancerz, który ma go chronić przed obrażeniami jakich dozna pełniąc swoją służbę jako zwiadowca, po czym wysyła się go do X kompanii zakonu, inaczej zwanej kompanią zwiadu, gdzie będzie się szkolił pod okiem sierżantów i weteranów, którzy dowodząc nimi postarają się w jak najlepszy sposób przekazać swoje doświadczenia, wiedzę, a także taktyki stosowane przez zakon. To przy nich przyszły anioł śmierci uczy się tego, że dla Adeptus Astartes nie ważne są ukształtowania pola bitwy, ani broń i wróg z którym przyszło mu walczyć. Jest to też dla nowego członka zakonu pierwsza możliwość zasmakowania krwi wrogów ludzkości. Nauka Każdy ze zwiadowców jest żółtodziobem, który nawet jeśli w swoim wcześniejszym życiu, zanim został członkiem zakonu, znał jakiekolwiek uzbrojenie, musi się nauczyć pod czujnym okiem dowódcy jak używać swojego podstawowego uzbrojenia, którym jest ostrze bojowe, a także pistolet boltowy. Sierżanci i weterani bacznie obserwują poczynania każdego z podwładnych mu nowych wojowników zakonu, analizując ich postępy i w razie potrzeby interweniując, pouczając ich jak należycie i w pełni mają wykorzystywać swoje uzbrojenie, a także poznane, podczas tego długiego okresu nauki, taktyki. Gdy dowódca uzna że podległy mu wojownik lub wojownicy są gotowi, naucza ich skutecznej obsługi innych typów uzbrojenia. Począwszy od poprawnej obsługi strzelby, granatów, bomb termicznych, boltera i jego cięższej wersji, którą jest ciężki bolter. Aż po wyrzutnie rakiet i najbardziej zabójczą i rozpoznawalną broń jaką przyjdzie im dzierżyć, a mianowicie karabin snajperski. W dalszym etapie szkolenia zwiadowca trafia do szwadronów motocykli zwiadu, gdzie uczy się obsługi motocykla szturmowego, jak i nowego uzbrojenia. Wyposażenie Jednostki zwiadowców są jednostkami wyposażonymi w śmiercionośną paletę uzbrojenia. Dzięki temu mogą oni skutecznie likwidować wrogie jednostki w walce wręcz, na bliski dystans, jak i na znaczne odległości. Dodatkowo mogą także używać bomb i granatów a także wyrzutni rakiet dzięki czemu mogą skutecznie zwalczać jednostki opancerzone wroga. Jednakże to nie sama broń czyni z nich zwiadowców, to dzięki taktykom przekazanym im przez starszych stopniem wojowników, a także dzięki sztuce maskowania. Uzbrojenie * Ostrze szturmowe - Jest to podstawowa broń do walki wręcz, kształtem przypominająca nóż bojowy o wielkości miecza. * Pistolet boltowy - podstawowa broń do walki na dystans, zazwyczaj posiada w magazynku od 10-12 pocisków o własnym napędzie rakietowym. Zależnie od modelu używanego przez zwiadowców, magazynek może mieć więcej lub mniej pocisków. * Strzelba - Jest to broń strzelająca śrutem. Idealna na bliskim dystansie gdzie zwiadowcy mogą, dosłownie zalać wroga falą ołowiu wypluwaną przez ich strzelby. * Bolter - Standardowy bolter. Magazynek posiadający miejsce na 30 pocisków, które posiadają własny napęd rakietowy.. * Ciężki bolter - techniczne rozwiniecie boltera, jest to strzelający szybciej i większymi pociskami także o własnym napędzie rakietowym ciężki karabin. Zazwyczaj zasilany z taśmy, jednakże w przypadku zwiadowców może być zasilany z magazynka. * Wyrzutnia rakiet - standardowa wyrzutnia rakiet przeciwpancernych. Idealna do niszczenia pojazdów przeciwnika jak i budynków, a także piechoty, oczywiście po załadowaniu odpowiednich do danego typu ostrzału rakiet. * Karabin snajperski - Jest to jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych broni używanych przez zwiadowców, albowiem pozwala im ona na zabijanie wrogich celów ze znacznych odległości, bez potrzeby narażania się na konfrontację. Dodatkowo niektóre typy karabinów snajperskich posiadają tłumiki jeszcze bardziej utrudniające wykrycie snajpera przez wrogie jednostki. * Granaty - Są to zazwyczaj granaty zaczepne ze względu na to aby podczas walki za liniami wroga, nie zranić swoich braci. Granat zaczepny nie jest ponacinany tak bardzo jak granat obronny, a to za sprawą, aby fala uderzeniowa zabijała jednostki wroga, a nie latające w powietrzu odłamki. * Bomby termiczne - Inaczej zwane bombami melta, wyglądem przypominają ogromny granat. Można nią rzucić jednakże lepiej jest ją podłożyć np. na budynku bądź wrogim pojeździe. Po czym bomba zamieni daną rzecz w kupkę dymiących resztek. Uzbrojenie specjalistyczne . W tle widać nadciągającego brata z oddziału.]] Niektóre zakony posiadają własne modyfikacje niektórych broni używanych również przez zwiadowców, co niekiedy narzuca im styl jakim mają walczyć. Dodatkowo zwiadowcy mogą podobnie jak i inne jednostki Adeptus Astartes używać specjalistycznych pocisków do bolterów. * Pistolet boltowy wzór Stalker - Jest to zmodyfikowany pistolet boltowy używany przez zwiadowców Kosmicznych Wików. Posiada on celownik optyczny pozwalający zwiadowcy na celowanie i oddawanie celniejszych strzałów, a także tłumik wyciszający broń, dzięki czemu zwiadowca jest trudniejszy do wykrycia. Płaszcze maskujące Zwiadowcy posiadają oprócz swojego niszczycielskiego uzbrojenia, płaszcze maskujące wykonane z materiałów pochłaniających światło, dzięki czemu operując za liniami wroga mogą wtopić się w otoczenie. Co w połączeniu z kamuflażem maskującym i umiejętnościami infiltracji sprawia że zwiadowców trudno jest wykryć. Albowiem jeśli tak się stanie, zwiadowcy wiedzą, że czeka ich śmierć pod naporem przeważających sił wroga. Zastosowanie Zwiadowcy są szkoleni do wykonywania zwiadu, albowiem są oni uszami i oczami zakonu, i to dzięki nim zakon może zidentyfikować najsłabiej bronione punkty w linii frontu. Jednakże to nie są ich jedyne cele podczas tej niekończącej się wojny. Są oni szkoleni również do działań za liniami wroga, gdzie mają polować na osamotnione jednostki i je eliminować. Począwszy od pojedynczego wojownika, który wyszedł za potrzebą w krzaki, aż po oddziały maruderów i szabrowników, a nawet w razie potrzeby wrogich dowódców. Których jednak częściej zleca się porywać i przesłuchiwać niżeli eliminować. Oddziały zwiadowców dodatkowo dokonują sabotażu wrogich placówek, w których wytwarza się pojazdy, broń lub amunicję, a także różnego rodzaju magazyny amunicji bądź żywności. Wykorzystuje się ich także do, wydawać by się mogło samobójczych, abordażów na statki tyranidów, jednakże wyposażeni w specjalne pociski typu Hellfire, w których głowica wybuchowa zostaje zastąpiona kwasem, są oni zdolni do przedarcia się przez ogromne zastępy Tyranidów po czym zniszczenia jednostki synaptycznej która dowodzi ową inwazją. Zwiadowcy Czarnych Templariuszy Warto dodać iż nie we wszystkich zakonach szkolenie zwiadowców wygląda tak samo. W zakonie Czarnych Templariuszy odziały tego typu po prostu nie istnieją. Zamiast drużyn zwiadowczych mamy tutaj do czynienia z szkoleniem u boku pełnoprawnych braci zakonnych. Każdy brat zakonny bierze na siebie obowiązek szkolenia neofity. U boku swojego nauczyciela neofita przechodzi trening z posługiwania się wieloma rodzajami broni. Jest to głównie broń do walki w zwarciu wynikająca z doktryny militarnej zakonu. Ogólnie pieczę nad szkoleniem neofitów sprawują kapelani, jednak to od brata zakonnego zależy w jakim kierunku rozwinie się neofita i w jakich dziedzinach będzie szkolony bardziej, a w jakich mniej rygorystycznie. Źródła Codex Space Marines 5th edition str 16, 66-67, 75, 100, 102, 134 Codex Space Wolves 5th edition str 27, 88 Przeróżne strzępki z innych codexów. - heresy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Piechota Kosmicznych Marines